Sadomasochism
by when-i-caught-myself
Summary: Noiz is trapped within the confines of his own mind. Koujaku has lost his. Noiz can finally feel pain, and who better to give it to him than a mindless man-turned-beast? Set during Noiz's bad ending. Warning for violence and dubcon.


**Um. Hi. This is the first story I've posted in like forever... and it's gay porn. Oh my god.**

**(Also posted on tumblr and AO3 as the-professional-cutemeister and noiz_pollution)**

**Anyway warning/s: graphic violence and dubcon**

**Any comments/reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Noiz felt was the _pain_. His eyes were closed and he didn't hear anything, but he tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, and the presence of something heavy and warm on top of him. And it _hurt_. Whatever was lying on his stomach caused pain to bloom across his skin wherever it touched him.

Noiz cracked open his eyes to see not black nor white as he expected, but red. Aggressive, blood red, accompanied by the smell of salt and rust that Noiz was so accustomed to. There was no sound aside from heavy breathing, and—was that a growl?

Looking down, Noiz saw what—or rather, who—was draped in his lap.

"Nnn... Koujaku?"

It looked like the kimono-clad Ribster, although this time, he wasn't wearing his kimono, and his hair was no longer a dark, silky navy, but red, like the tattoos on his torso. It was also uncharacteristically messy instead of tied back in its sleek ponytail. He couldn't see his face, and Koujaku made no move to straighten up.

Slowly, feeling like he was being dragged across broken glass, Noiz sat up. Koujaku growled again, louder, his arms locking around the younger man's waist. Noiz felt a burning sensation, then his skin splitting as Koujaku encased his torso in his arms. It was a novel feeling, and Noiz grinned. He felt himself starting to become hard.

"Koujaku," he murmured, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. They both started bleeding from the point of contact. "Why're you red...?"

Koujaku didn't reply, only rolled his muscular shoulder, ripping the skin there further as Noiz's palm dragged across it. He growled louder, and suddenly Koujaku shot forward, making Noiz fall back as he loomed over the blond boy.

He stared up at Koujaku. His eyes... his eyes were no longer normal. The whites were red, his irises were a tawny yellow brown, and his pupils had become vertical slits, like a snake's. The tattoos that swept across his arms and torso and bloomed on his back were no longer a dark blue, the lotus flowers no longer a delicate pink. They were all red, bright and livid like the blood that stained their bodies so liberally.

Noiz laughed, feeling the skin of his wrists start to open and bleed as Koujaku pinned them down. His nails were long and sharp, resembling claws. They opened new cuts in Noiz's arms, like small knives had sliced them.

"Ouch..."

Koujaku didn't speak. His eyes were predatory, his lips drawn back in an animalistic snarl. His teeth had become elongated and pointed, like a vampire's. He stared down at Noiz as if he were his prey, about to be eaten. Noiz shivered under his powerful gaze, his cock growing even harder.

Koujaku's head lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Noiz's neck. He gasped and shuddered at the sudden contact, his hands straining under the larger man's. He wanted to touch him, to drag his nails down Koujaku's back and feel his skin and flesh tear apart beneath his fingers, but it took no effort for Koujaku to keep Noiz pinned down. He was unnaturally, inhumanly strong.

Noiz moaned as he felt Koujaku hard against him. His teeth were working on his shoulder, and Noiz's hands were still trapped. Koujaku removed one of his hands to grasp at the younger man's hips, tugging them into alignment with his own. Both his hands now looked like minced meat, bloody and dripping.

Noiz squirmed and gasped as the wounds opened up wherever Koujaku touched him. When he pulled on his hips Koujaku's cock came into contact with his, and he shut his eyes tight, a loud moan spilling from his lips as he felt the heat and blood on his dick.

"Koujaku..."

It was obvious that Koujaku could no longer speak coherently. He communicated in growls and roars, sounding unlike any human Noiz had ever heard—beastlike, he could say. He bit at his flesh like an animal, and whenever his teeth touched and broke skin, Noiz only felt the need in him grow stronger. Whimpering, he arched up into Koujaku, desperate for friction.

He took his other hand off of Noiz's wrists and forced his knees apart, spreading his legs open. Koujaku's clawlike nails dug deep furrows into Noiz's thighs, spilling blood from his pale skin. Noiz wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck, bringing him lower until their chests bumped. The taller man rumbled, the vibrations low in his throat as he rocked against Noiz, their cocks hard against each other, seemingly unmindful of the way their flesh ripped every time they touched each other.

Noiz ran his hand over Koujaku's chest, pressing at the wounds there. The flesh was sticky and tender to the touch, his muscle fibres exposed and bleeding. Slowly, he eased his fingers inside one of the wounds, the blood allowing him to slide beneath the ruined skin and feel how hot it was inside.

Koujaku growled, low and dangerous, as Noiz slid his fingers into his open wounds. They made obscene squelching noises as the blood flowed exponentially, dyeing the skin of Noiz's hand red.

Noiz moved his fingers, transfixed. Koujaku bared his teeth and, without warning, shoved his hand away from his chest. His breaths were heavy and ragged, red hair falling into his eyes as he pulled on the blond boy's hips, positioning his cock at Noiz's entrance.

"Koujaku... that hurts..." Noiz sighed, a small smile gracing his face. His hands clambered at his muscular back, his legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Koujaku closer.

"I need... pain, and..."

Noiz reached down, clutching Koujaku's dick in a bloody fist, and guided him inside.

"Nnh, Kou-jaku..." Noiz gritted his teeth and let out a heady moan as he felt Koujaku start to move further inside him. His cock was hard and hot inside him, burning his intestines as he tugged on Noiz's waist, forcing himself deeper in.

"Ah..."

The blond sighed as Koujaku started to pull backwards, only to snap his hips forward and driving himself in deep. Noiz screamed, the burning consuming his lower half, his asshole slicked with precum and blood.

The lubrication made Koujaku's motions easier, relentlessly burying himself inside of Noiz. He canted his hips forward in earnest, trying to sheathe the older man deeper, his hard cock bouncing and bleeding with every thrust.

The lacerations on both their bodies grew deeper and new ones opened up as they continued their frenzied fucking. Noiz was on fire, and Koujaku was literally ripping him apart as the older man's sharp nails shredded into his chest, his teeth and fangs destroying his shoulder, and his cock tearing his ass in two.

The pain was nearly unbearable. Tears had started to form at the corners of Noiz's eyes, and were squeezed out and cascaded down his cheeks as Koujaku continued to furiously thrust into him. A sudden halt in his motions made Noiz's eyes flare open in surprise, but Koujaku placed his hands behind the smaller man's back, scooping him up into a sitting position with an uncharacteristic gentleness.

That gentleness quickly disappeared as Koujaku began to move inside him once more, his nails piercing and digging into the skin of Noiz's back like needles. The surge of strength that permeated his motions only served to put Noiz in even more pain, the skin of his ass and thighs now so torn and bloody that it looked like ribbons of red covering his muscles and flesh.

"K-Koujaku!" Noiz cried, tears mingling with blood on his face. Some of it had dripped into his mouth, salty on his pierced tongue. High-pitched whimpers and screams rose from his parted lips, loud and needy as Koujaku groaned, fangs bared.

"It hurts..."

Noiz dug his fingers into Koujaku's shoulders and back, slipping into his wounds, opening up the tenderised flesh. The heat coming from his skin was incredible, and it matched the heat that slid down Noiz's spine and up his legs, meeting in one area in between.

He was close, and judging by the way he grunted and grabbed at him, Koujaku was too. Noiz bit his lip, breaking the delicate skin. He clenched his muscles, trying to stave off his orgasm, but Koujaku simply growled and continued to pump his hips. He thrust again and again into Noiz's bloodied heat, and finally, with a roar, he came, spilling inside of Noiz, his skin stinging and raw.

Feeling Koujaku's release, Noiz vibrated, his body trembling as the larger man continued to into his ruined asshole. He cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks, and could no longer hold off his own orgasm. With a scream, Noiz came hard, his cum splattering onto Koujaku's stomach and mixing with blood.

"Koujaku..."

Noiz's vision was hazy from orgasm, blurred with red from pain and pleasure. He was panting, and as he eased off his high, he started laughing, blood trickling into his open mouth.

"Koujaku, Koujaku!" The older man's name came out in between fits of mirth. The pain-it was all he felt now. It had been all he wanted, aside from Koujaku, and he was so happy.

With a wide smile on his face, he looked up at Koujaku, still hovering above him. His breathing was heavy and ragged, his eyelids heavy but not concealing the crimson sclerae underneath.

He pulled him down for another blistering kiss, sighing into the now familiar sting, the vibrations of Koujaku's predatory growl. Blood filled his mouth, and he pulled away, gasping and gurgling and spitting out the red liquid.

His vision was drifting. Noiz felt as though he was going to pass out any minute, from both the sex and blood loss. He sucked in a breath, the air smelling rusty like iron in his nostrils.

Looking up at Koujaku, he sighed and gently traced his muscular arm with his fingertips, lacerations opening up wherever he touched. He smiled up at the older man, tired giggles escaping him now and again.

"I've always wanted this..." Noiz murmured. "Just you, Koujaku... and the pain..."

His mind had snapped, Noiz knew, and he was trapped inside it, but he didn't care. He didn't care how fucked up the whole thing was. He caressed Koujaku's face, pushing his fingertips into the cuts that opened up in his cheeks, while Koujaku snarled and bared his fangs.

"Koujaku..." He would never get tired of saying the old man's name. And he shouldn't. After all, there wasn't anyone left in his mind but him, him and pain. Noiz smiled, a wide, genuine smile, as Koujaku moved down to lay on his abdomen, as if they'd never moved since they first woke up in Noiz's mind.

"Koujaku..." He petted his red hair. It had become damp with blood and sweat, and tangled in the course of their fucking. He grunted, his face on Noiz's stomach, as unmindful of his wounds as ever. Noiz wondered if Koujaku even had a mind anymore.

...It didn't matter. He was here with him, forever. Koujaku would stay with him, forever. He would never leave, and never let him go, and he could share the pain with him because finally, he could feel it, forever.

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for reading! Hopefully it was ok (it's my first time writing smut so... violently).**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! (Because I want to know why you liked it!) Thanks!**


End file.
